The Element Shots
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: Five little one-shots about my favourite 8 OC characters! One is D/Hr Dramione Draco/Hermione so beewear! Rated T for language and kissing -makes kissing face-
1. Trouble

_**Trouble**_

_**1ST OF FIVE**_

_**Nicole: Heyas!**_

_**Ava: Yuppahey!**_

_**Rachel: Hulloo!**_

_**Yami: Hi.**_

_**Nicole: -glares-**_

_**Yami: -sigh- Howdy! -fake enthusiasm-**_

_**Nicole: ... Close enough.**_

_**Ava and Rachel: Nicole doesn't own Harry Potter in any way. She only owns the plot of this story. This is a one-shot she randomly made up on the spot. This is a random thing about her and Tom at Hogwarts. Next will be Rachel and Mikey's, then Ava and Daniel's, after that is Yami and Jack's and finally Hermione and Draco's! This song is Trouble by Pink. These one-shots are all gonna be with Pink songs, sorta like a marathon. (Ava: P.S. Nikki sucks!)**_

_**Nicole: -glares then throws ball of paper at Ava-**_

_**Ava: Owie. -pout-**_

_**Rachel: These characters are pretty OOC... Deal with it... Don't like, don't read.**_

_**Nikki: You go girl! -high fives- You get a treat! -pulls Mikey out of nowhere wearing kitty ears and a cute little tail.**_

_**Rachel: -squee and faints-**_

_**Nikki: -looks down on unconscious Rachel, clucking and shaking her head-**_

_**Nikki to Mikey: Job well done, me boy. You may go home now.**_

_**Mikey: Oh... Now I can't wear these anymore. -pouts and points to the kitty ears-**_

_**Nikki: .Dot.**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Nikki's POV)

_**No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now  
**_

This place is _huge!_ I just can't resist the urge to explore.

"I'm going for a walk, 'kay?" I ask my four friends smugly. They wave their hands dismissively at me and go back to their game of Exploding Snap. I smirk and walk out of our portrait hole. I walk aimlessly for a while before realizing I'm humming a random tune. I chuckle and climb a large staircase. Once I reach the top, the only way to go is up another spiral staircase. I groan and make my way up those ones too.

_**  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

At last, I reach the top of the tower. I bend over and attempt to catch my breath and calm down my cursing calves. I the straighten up and look around a little. There are lots of telescopes, desks and chairs scattered throughout this tower. I take a long, deep breath and let it out with a huff.

I walk over to the huge, single window in the tower and sit on the sill. I bend one leg up so that my knee is pretty much eye level.

_**You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**_

I snap my fingers together and a spark ignites into a flame. I smile and add more heat into the small blaze. I can feel the heat from it on my face and sigh. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have this power. I look out onto the landscape on the other side of the window.

I can see the school grounds with the lake and the squid swimming lazily through the water. The grounds meld into the Forbidden Forest and after that, there is the larger ring of water that goes around the school. I smile and start to scream as a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

**_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_**

A warm hand covers my hand so no noise is heard. "Don't scream otherwise people will hurt me." A male voice begs behind my. I sigh through my nose in relief. I nod slightly and the man takes his hand away.

"One day I'm going to kill you, Johnson. I will refuse to be held responsible." I warn.

He chuckles. "I know."

**_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_**

"Now... what do you want?" I ask him, getting back on my windowsill.

He shrugs. "Nothing. I just wanted to see my favourite female in the whole entire world."

I scoff. "Save your flattery for someone who gives a damn, Tom." I laugh.

"I'm sure you 'Give a damn', Nikki." Tom insists.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you prove that, Johnson." I say, rolling my eyes.

He suddenly grabs the back of my neck and pulls me off the windowsill and my face to his.

_**No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now**_

Our lips meet with crushing force. I squeal in surprise but it is muffled. I struggle against Tom's grip but to no avail. I beat his shoulders and he just pulls me closer (if that's even possible).

I stop struggling after a while and close my eyes tightly. I decide to take my anger out on Tom through the kiss so I hook one arm around his neck and grab his collar with my free hand. I brutally attack his lips and he winces once and then slips his other arm around my waist and pulls my so close that our stomachs touch and I'm partly bent over backwards.

_**You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**_

Tom finally takes his face away. "You better run." I snarl through my teeth. Tom smirks and presses his lips to mine again. I growl deep in my throat and repeat my earlier actions. Tom puts more passion into the kiss and unintentionally start to enjoy the kiss. I feel utterly betrayed by myself and I frown.

_I'm such a bitch. _I pout in my head. When Tom takes his lips away again, I heave him away with all the energy in my body. He stumbles backwards a little, enough space for me to wriggle out of his grasp.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

I skip backwards and back-flip out of the window. As I plummet towards the ground, I change. Just before I hit the ground I use my newly appeared red and yellow angel wings to raise up again. I look to the window and see that Tom has jumped out of the window as well. I speed away as I hear Tom flapping his gold and silver angel wings in an attempt to catch up to me.

He knows I'm faster than him. I think he's in denial.

_**So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)**_

I speed towards our room and fly into the window there, changing back halfway through it.

"That self-obsessed, arrogant, _son of a bitch_!" I screech, startling Hermione and the gang. Tom flies through the window after me, changing back as well.

"Nikki..." Tom whines. "You know you liked it."

"Liked what?" Ava asks curiously.

"He practically abused me!" I exclaim, stomping my foot. Tom rolls his eyes at my childishness.

"I kissed her, the lucky bugger." Tom smirks.

"Good for you, man." Yami congratulates, high fiving Tom.

I point my finger accusingly at the girls. "Traitors!" I accuse, stomping up my stairs to my room.

_**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

Once in the safe confinements of my bedroom, I sit down on my bed and put my fingers to my lips. They tingle slightly. I giggle quietly once.

"Ha! I knew it." Tom cheers from the crack in my doorway.

I go into a rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: -chases Tom with various weaponry-**_

_**Tom: -squealing in fright-**_

_**Nikki: I gonna keel joo!**_

_**Yami, Ava and Rachel: .Dot. -sweatdrop-**_

_**Daniel, Mikey and Jack: R + R plze!!!!**_


	2. I'm Not Dead

_**I'm Not Dead**_

_**2ND Of FIVE**_

_**Nikki: Another one-shot, my pretties!!!!**_

_**Rachel: Yay! It's Mikey and my turn for romance!!! XD -starry eyes-**_

_**Nikki: Yup. You bet!**_

_**Ava: I'm next right?**_

_**Nikki: Yes Ava. Then it's Yami and Jack and Draco and Hermione.**_

_**Ava: -happy face and then snogs Daniel-**_

_**Nikki: -smacks hand on forehead-**_

_**Tom: -throws Nikki over shoulder- We make out now.**_

_**Nikki: -bangs Tom's back- Let go of me you caveman!**_

_**Tom and Nikki: -disappears behind doorway-**_

_**Yami and Jack: Nicole doesn't own Harry Potter in any way. She only owns herself, Tom, Daniel, Ava, Rachel, Mikey, Yami and Jack and the plot as well.**_

_**Rachel and Mikey: -reading their chapter of romance-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Rachel's POV)

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
There's always cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror on your lips  
It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist  
It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the web to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for dead**_

"OMG! Let's play strip spin the bottle!" Ava suddenly exclaims, hopping up and down in anticipation.

Nikki, Yami and I groan in a negative fashion and the four guys cheer in agreement.

"Majority rules!" Ava cheers, pumping her fists into the air.

"Why are you so eager to condemn us, Ava?" I snarl, tossing my hair slightly. She shrugs at me.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Rachie! It'll be _fun!_" Ava insists. "Does anyone have a bottle?"

Nikki races up the stairs, yelling "Yup". She returns carrying a full bottle of fire whiskey.

And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to

"Now, where did you get that from, Nikki?" Tom chuckles. She shrugs her shoulders at him mischievously, twists the cap off the bottle and takes a chug.

She shudders in pleasure as the burning feeling runs through her body.

"Yo, chuck me some. I've always wanted to try it." I call, catching the bottle with my hand as she throws it to me. I take a small sip and savor the original taste and I wince at the burning feeling. We all take turns of chugging the fire-whiskey and soon the bottle is empty and we are all slightly tipsy.

"Let's get this show on the road." Yami states, sitting on the floor and putting the bottle in front of herself. We all sit in a circle and wait for someone to have first turn.

_**I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight**_

Tom reaches towards the bottle and gives it a spin. He crosses his fingers and squeezes his eyes shut. Nikki rolls her and then widens them as she realizes the bottle has stopped in front of her.

Tom peeks through one eye and then whoops in joy. "Nikki, if you please." he dismisses, smirking at her scowling face.

She unzips her hoodie and throws it behind her. She is wearing a baggy, red shirt under her hoodie so she pokes her tongue out at a pouting Tom.

She reaches over and spins the bottle around. It lands on Daniel.

"Sorry Dan." Nikki apologizes. Daniel waves her off and takes his shirt off.

Ava mock fans herself and leans away from him slightly, smirking.

Daniel is next to spin the bottle and the next person it lands on is devastated.

_**  
You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again**_

"Carry on, Rachel." Daniel laughs. I glare acidly at him and stand up. Thankfully, I have a large shirt on so when I take off my jeans, nothing is shown except my legs. I sit back down and pull my shirt down self-consciously.

"Take a picture, Mikey. It'll last longer." Jack chuckles suddenly. I look across the circle at the supposed offender and find him looking at anything but me, blushing like mad. I look horrified at him for a second before letting it slide. I spin the bottle and scrutinize it carefully as it slowly comes to a stop.

It's pointing directly at Jack. He immediately takes off his shirt. Nikki mumbles something about, 'Guys not having to worry about taking their shirts off, the bastards.'_****_

I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight oh

After a few more minutes, everyone except Mikey and I are in their underwear. Luckily, the bottle has landed on me that one time. I still have my shirt on and Mikey has his pants.

"Okay. You two are the only ones left. We have to decide what to do with you now." Ava ponders. Everyone except Mikey and I get in a circle and all we can hear is murmurs.

I look worriedly in Mikey's direction and he's glancing at me. I give him a shaky smile and he returns one. Sigh. He's so cute. Only after Tom coughed did I look away from Mikey. Everyone is looking at me with smirks on their faces. Oh no. Something bad is going to happen. For me, anyway.

"You have to kiss Mikey!" Yami suddenly bursts.

My jaw drops to the floor... literally.

_**  
I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going  
I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all  
Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Finally gained what no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you**_

Before I know it, Mikey is right beside me. I look into his silver, crescent moon eyes and smile shyly. He smiles more confidently and leans down towards my face. I lean upwards and our lips meet for the first time.

Our kiss is as such, that if Nicole burnt down the school we wouldn't know. It is as if fireworks are going off in my head. I smile into the kiss and respond timidly. Mikey pulls away far to quickly for my liking and puts his forehead on mine. I giggle quietly and kiss him swiftly once before getting up and putting my pants on.

I smirk at my laughing, half-dressed friends and walk quickly up the staicase to my bedroom.

God Mikey's cute.

_**I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight yeah**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: I hope you likey!!!!**_

_**Rachel and Mikey: -kissing**_

_**Nikki: Dot. Dot. Dot. Riight.**_

_**Tom: R + R plze!!**_


End file.
